


Wisdom of the Ancients

by tklivory



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/pseuds/tklivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, humorous exchange between our favorite assassin and golem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom of the Ancients

The bantering had finished, lines had been drawn, and the fight with Taliesen and his fellow Crows proceeded in earnest. Bodies lay scattered across the alley as those with lesser skills fell by the wayside early, leaving the Warden's party to face the deadlier adversaries with a growing level of exhaustion.

Zevran whirled and danced his deadly dance, his twin daggers glistening with the special demonic poison he had been saving especially for his former comrades. Ducking, weaving and dodging, he fought, heedless of the sweat on his brow and the growing shortness of his breath, pushing aside all thought of his own weakness and focusing only on the enemy before him.

The stitch in his side grew, however, as the numbers of dancers around him diminished, and he found himself fighting two Crows, desperately fending off both of their attacks at once. Suddenly his footing betrayed him as he backed up one too many times and ended up against the steps where the confrontation had first began. Stumbling slightly, his daggers faltered for a moment, and he saw a flicker of satisfaction in the eyes of his opponents as they pressed in for the kill.

Abruptly both of their heads disappeared in a rather unpleasant shower of blood and other unmentionable bodily liquids. As their headless bodies crumpled to the ground in a graceless duet of death, Zevran stared at the large stone figure standing behind them with arms still held akimbo at head-height.

Zevran tipped his head in acknowledgment to the golem as he paused to catch his breath. "Ah, my dear friend. I am grateful for your assistance. Those two were... rather persistent." He nudged one of the bodies with his foot. "You managed to take them out quite efficiently, as well. My congratulations."

The golem's eyes glowed as Shale cocked her head slightly. "Surely the painted elf has heard that it is better to kill two birds with one stone?"

Zevran regarded his companion for a moment, then turned to run up the stairs where his remaining companions were engaged in a furious battle with Taliesin and the last of the Crows. "I am not even going to dignify that with a response," he declared before dashing up the slope.

Behind him, he heard a faint stony chuckle followed by a softly murmured, "Squish!"


End file.
